A Finchel Christmas
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: Rachel and Finn during the Christmas season, family and friends come together at the Hudson house to celebrate the holiday. A request for a Finchel story hopefully answered in a way you like. Rated M as always for language (blame Santana)
1. Chapter 1

Lima was home base, sure they all had left after high school but they came back for most holidays to spend them with family. From Thanksgiving to New Years various members of the New Directions would return and reminisce about their years at McKinley over lunch or dinner at Breadstix.

The day after Thanksgiving the Christmas decorations went up around town, the large tree in the park had been decorated and the tree lighting ceremony was held the first day of December. Not wanting to leave anyone out the decorations in the park covered the largest of the holidays with a nativity scene, a large menorah and a large kinara.

They were grouped by the door, exccept the two that had carefully scurried away to the restroom, one of the bus boys had a wet floor sign and a mop to dry up the melted snow on the floor. Mercedes pulled her beanie off quickly fixing her hair, shoving her hood back Santana shook her head to get her hair to fix itself while Rachel tugged off her gloves.

Santana smirked watching the hostess scurry away from them. "Girl how is it they're still scared of you after all these years?" Mercedes shook her head.

"They probably have her picture up in the back office." Rachel quipped.

"Miss Mercedes." the manager approached the small group.

"Ha, see wasn't me Wheezy." Santana bumped Mercedes.

"Oh shush." Mercedes muttered before smiling at the woman in front of them. "Sandy! You're manager now? Congratulations."

"Thank you, let me show you to your table, we have three baskets of breadstix..."

"Yes." Santana growled throwing a fist up in excitement.

Mercedes chuckled as did Sandy as she continued "One is our new garlic, normally an item to request but I was sure one of you would like to try them." she glanced back at Santana "I took the liberty of getting you a large table as it would be difficult for two of you to slide in a booth."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled resting her hand on her belly.

"Sure there's not two in there?" Santana teased.

Rachel glared "Just one." because of Rachel's size Santana had taken to teasing her that she was having twins.

"B!" Santana waved at Brittany and Quinn to get their attention, smiling Brittany waved back before linking arms with Quinn, her free arm held both of their coats.

"The way you two coddle her you'd think this was her first baby." Mercedes shook her head. "Speaking of, where is Beth?"

"Puck and Lauren have her for the night." Santana smiled as her blondes joined them.

"Sorry, he thinks my bladder is his pillow." Quinn smiled hugging Rachel, the only person she hadn't seen yet. "How's he doing?" Quinn glanced at Rachel's smaller belly.

"I swear he wedges his fingers in between my ribs." Rachel answered putting her jacket on the back of her chair like the other girls had,

"Beth did that." Quinn nodded sympathetically.

"So where is Finnocence?" Santana asked pulling the chair out for Quinn.

"Chrissy has dance tonight and a performance coming up so he took her so at least one of us could make dinner. Thanks." Rachel smiled taking her chair that Mercerdes had pulled out for her.

"And Tina's not here why?" Mercedes asked.

"She wanted to be with Mike and he wasn't able to come home this year." Brittany shrugged, handing her phone to Sandy she asked "Can you take a picture of us please?"

"Of course." waiting for them to all be seated and some what leaned together Sandy took a couple pictures before handing Brittany back her phone, the menus were already on the table.

"And Sam?" Rachel pushed.

"Photo shoot, he'll be here in the morning." Quinn answered.

"So what is everyone doing, I mean it takes big news or a holiday to get us to talk these days." Rachel pushed.

"Working on a new album." Mercedes smiled, Santana was already her most vocal back up singer, the one that got all the solos but Brittany had joined the ranks of back up singer too. "Then we are going on tour..."

"With a stop to see your honey." Santana winked, Brittany giggled, they had fun double dating with Mercedes and Shane.

"Must be difficult, traveling and not getting to see him." Rachel said softly.

"He travels with us during the off season." Mercedes admitted "But I mean you know how it goes, you in New York for your shows and Finn back here."

"Frequent flyer miles, many train rides." Rachel nodded. "But we've made it work."

"Obviously." Santana smirked giving a glance at Rachel's stomach.

"Having kids changed everything." Rachel rested her hand on her stomach "When Chrissy was born I took time off, when I went back to work Finn came up to New York for a while but then school started and I couldn't ask him to give it up, so he came back here with Chrissy. I commuted as much as possible."

"It takes a lot to make any relationship work, throw kids in the mix..." Quinn shook her head "Beth and Sam were best friends when we dated but once we got married it was horrible, they used to go toe to toe on everything, her toys, her dirty clothes. It was the whole 'You're not my dad', thankfully Puck helped her understand, he called Sam her stand-by old man, someone that was helping me out when he coudn't."

"But they got through that." Mercedes reached across the table giving Quinn's hand a squeeze.

"They did and she's so excited to be a big sister, although she'd rather have a dog." Quinn shook her head.

"I'm not sure Chrissy understands yet, she just knows Mommy's getting bigger." Rachel said picking up her menu like she didn't already know what she was ordering.

"What about Hanukkah and Christmas? Beth was closer to 5 when she started to understand it better."

"She gets the presents and family part of it but not the religious part of it." Rachel answered Quinn.

None of them really had to look at the menu so when Sandy returned they ordered their food and drinks, "You were right, these are really good." Santana held up one of the garlic breadstix, Sandy nodded with a knowing grin.

The conversations flowed easier than they had in high school but then they were all dating or engaged (Mercedes) to other people and not fighting over anyone (Finn, Brittany) so everyone got along. "I'd love to step outside and not see your husband half naked on a bus." Santana teased Quinn when the conversation came around to Sam and his modeling.

"If it was Britt, you'd be pointing it out to everyone..." Mercedes laughed.

"And telling them how hot she is..." Quinn shook her head amused.

"And that she's your wife." Rachel added pointing a fork at Santana.

Santana shrugged with a smirk "Q's not the only one married to a hot blonde with killer abs."

"Someone has to be sexy." Brittany shrugged before taking a huge bite of her pasta.

"Ugh, I wish I could eat like that and not gain weight." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"It's the dancing, it burns it off." Rachel pipped up "Oh, you guys are coming right, to Chrissy's recital?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Mercedes smiled.

"We got her silk flowers." Brittany nodded, she remembered Chrissy hated when the flowers Finn got Rachel died, so they bought the little girl silk flowers.

"I'm just glad she leaned towards your dance skills and not Finn's cause she could take an eye out at her height." Mercedes chuckled, Chrissy had gotten Finn's height but thankfully Rachel's dance ability so at three she stood as tall as the average 5 year old making Rachel feel even smaller than she was.

"One broken nose was enough." Santana agreed.

Dinner finished the group all took their go boxes, one completely full of breadstix for Santana, freshly made and handed to her by Sandy, and went home. Mercedes was staying at her parents house while Santana, Brittany and Quinn were staying with Brittany's parents in the pool house, which of course was decorated for Christmas.

Yawning Rachel closed and locked the door that lead from the garage to the house, Finn would run lock up before bed and double check. The Christmas lights were softly blinking in the living room, she was sure she would find them there, the menorah remained on the fire place mantle ever though Hanukka was over, after Christmas the menorah and other Hanukka items were tucked in their totes by Rachel and Finn took care of the Christmas decorations. Rachel also sent out a Hanukka/Christmas letter the day after Thanksgiving to Shelby and other relatives and any New Direction she had an address for detailing their year. Brittany kept them in a shoe box in the bottom of her closet.

Still in her tutu Chrissy was sleeping on Finn's chest, not something she could pass up Rachel took a phot before waking Finn with a kiss. Finn grinned softly saying "Hey."

"Hi." Rachel smiled, "How was practice?"

"It was good." cuddling the 3year old to his chest Finn sat up "She wanted to say good night to you, she tried to stay up."

"I'll put her to bed if you carry her in there."

"Of course." Finn nodded.

"So they're all coming to her program, Sam will be in tomorrow so you'll at least have another guy around." Rachel informed him as he easily stood with their daughter, "We should put on Christmas music for the party and have Christmas movies playing in the playroom for Beth and Chrissy."

"Kurt called while you were at dinner, he and Blaine will be able to make it so Spencer will be here too."

"I wish we had someone closer to Beth's age for her to play with, maybe Brittany can bring her sister? I'll call her in the morning, she's great with Chrissy." Finn nodded following Rachel to Chrissy's bedroom, Finn kissed Chrissy's forehead before depositing her on her bed, her room of course was princesses.

"I'll be right in." pushing up on her toes Rachel kissed him, covering a yawn Finn nodded heading for their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a kids program but they all dressed nice, it was an important night for the little girl, Finn joined the others in the audience leaning towards the group he whispered amused "She's nervous and excited and slightly diva-ish."

Santana chuckled "Did you expect something different, I mean look who her mom is. What?" Santana snarled at the red headed woman seated in front of her glaring, when the woman turned away from Santana the brunette smirked "That's what I thought." when her seat bounced forward Santana turned "Oh hell no Wheezy you did not just kick my chair." Brittany giggled as the two women glared at one another.

"Getting thrown in jail because you beat some woman's ass at a kids program is not the publicity we need before we start a tour, especially you." Mercedes reminded.

"He shouldn't have grabbed Brittany." Santana shrugged, she knew Mercedes was talking about the bar fight.

"No more, even if your mom is the end all be all lawyer of Lima." Mercedes pointed warningly.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized "we had to hit the bathroom..." stopping she let Quinn in the row first "I know you did not just glare at a pregnant woman." Rachel growled, Santana straightened up glaring at the same woman from moments ago.

Staring right at the woman Santana bared her teeth "You may want to rethink your seating arrangement, because if you think you have a problem now just wait until the program is over. I know it's been a few years red but you know exactly who we are and we're still as bad ass as ever. As if anyone could forget the Unholy Trinity." Santana scoffed earning a smirk from the now seated Quinn. "In this group alone we have an Emmy," Quinn nodded "A Tony," Rachel nodded "and a Grammy."

"Praise." Mercedes held up her hand.

"She's dating an NFL football player," Mercedes nodded "I gots a hot choreographer," Brittany beamed wiggling her fingers showing her large diamond ring "her husband's been half naked on the side of a bus," Sam and Quinn chuckled "And he's lead the McKinley Glee Club to 5 National Championships." Finn blushed when Santana included him in the groups accomplishments. "So what have you done lately...wait..where are you going?" Santana stood up watching the ex-Cheerio gather her things and walk away. "Are you sure you don't want to catch up on old times?" Santana called after the red head.

Quinn laughed holding her belly "You are never gonna change and I love that about you."

"Trying to watch my niece's program and she's all up in my grill." Santana scoffed "Some people are just so rude." Rachel laughed as Santana took her seat.

"Is that Sue?" Brittany asked seeing a thin woman in a track suit taking a seat a few rows in front of them.

"Yea, her daughter's in dance a few years ahead of Chrissy." Rachel nodded.

"That explains why there's so many ex-Cheerios in attendance." Quinn nodded.

"San..."

"On it B. I'll be right back." standing Santana scooted out of the row heading straight outside, she had ten minutes and a credit card, 'anything for Brittany' and Brittany loved Sue.

"Where is she..." Rachel pointed to Santana's disappearing back.

"Flowers, we didn't know Robin was performing tonight." Brittany chirped.

"Oh."

Santana was back with two bouqets of roses before the curtain went up, "Gotcha covered Q." Santana handed one bouqet to Sam and one to Brittany so both couples had two sets of flowers a piece. "So Breadstix after?" Santana asked.

"Sorry were late, lost the car keys." Puck whispered to Rachel before sitting down behind them with Lauren, Beth was busy hugging everyone in the row before joining Lauren and Puck. Beth wasn't into dancing, she had the talent to do it and took the classes, but like Quinn acting was her thing.

They watched as the program ran between the dance styles and skill levels, cheering for both Chrissy and Robin's groups when they appeared and just like her mother Chrissy loved the applause. "She's no Brittany but she's got skills Berry." Santana nodded standing with the rest of the group clapping. Rachel knew that was the best she'd get from Santana, Chrissy however would be praised and spoiled by Auntie.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were stellar!" Rachel beamed at Chrissy.

"Really Daddy?"

"Really." Finn swooped the three year up in his arms. "Way better than me."

"That's for sure." Santana laughed.

"Tia!" Chrissy squealed.

"Hi honey, Auntie Brittany will be right over, she's giving Robin her flowers," Santana pointed in the direction of her old cheerleading coach, "I have yours." Santana held up the silk flowers, the little brunette squealed taking the flowers from Santana.

"So pretty. Tank you Tia." Chrissy beamed hugging her silk flowers, kissing her on the cheek Santana moved to give Mercedes room.

"Hey baby." Mercedes kissed Chrissy on the cheek.

"Cededs." Chrissy smiled, the adults continued to small talk and hand the three year old around congratulating her on her dancing as well.

After hanging out in the parking lot the group said good night knowing they would see one another on Christmas eve.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

Finn grinned opening the front door "Hey."

"Are we late?" Kurt asked ushing his son inside "Blaine's parking the car."

"Actually you're all showing up minutes apart, Brittany and Santana just got here." Finn hugged his nephew and brother before waving them into the living room. Brittany was at the baby grand playing while Santana stood next to her singing, Chrissy requested, Kurt watched his son hurry to sit next to Chrissy and watch the duo sing and play.

Quinn sat on the couch smiling, as she always did when her friends performed, she missed singing with Brittany and Santana but loved watching them sing with or without her or Mercedes.

Handing her a drink Sam sat next to her.

The counter was covered with food and even though she was a vegetarian Rachel made sure everyone else had something to eat as well. The conversation flowed, like it had at dinner, with everyone talking about what they'd been up to this time learning what Blaine and Kurt had in the works as well. And just like expected they all took turns singing their favorite Christmas songs and requests from the children. Rachel smiled watching her friends and family, The Unholy Trinity were taking their turn at the piano, Brittany playing, Quinn next to her on the piano bench and Santana keeping a watchful eye on the duo as they sang. Rachel found it funny how much they had changed and yet still remained the same after so long. Getting her plate Mercedes sat next to Kurt talking about her music career and his step into fashion.

Puck and Lauren arrived after everyone, Puck just opening the door and walking in with Lauren rolling her eyes behind him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Puck and Finn hug practically pounding on each others back, manly hug between manly men is how Puck describes it, "Food's everywhere." Finn gestured behind him "Presents under the tree."

For the sake of the children gifts were handed out to them during and after dinner, Brittany being as impatient as the children ate as quickly as they did, Santana gave in letting Brittany hand the gifts out even though Santana herself was still eating. Quickly handing out the gifts Brittany began taking pictures of the children as they opened them. Sam followed suit for him and Quinn. Before long the children each had small piles to open and were looking in multiple directions getting their pictures taken.

"You bought them karaoke machines?" Puck shook his head looking at Santana in disbelief.

Santana shrugged gesturing to the children and their boxes "What, they all sing." she did smirk when she saw Chrissy clinging to hers with a beaming smile. "It's not like it's one of those annoying toys that make noise, this will help them hone their talent or drunkenly sing when they get older." Santana smirked glancing from Rachel to Blaine, Rachel rolled her eyes, worse hang over ever came from that party.

Quinn chuckled knowing an identical one was already at her house and the one Beth opened was to stay with Puck and Lauren.

It wasn't a long night, just a simple dinner and exchange of gifts for the children and gift cards for the adults, but it was the thought behind it all of family and friends getting together and sharing laughter that made the night special. Stories of Kurt kicking a field goal and Puck stuck in a porta potty were of course among the favorites that were mentioned, as was winning Nationals. Finn's arms wrapped around her Rachel sighed contently it was everything she'd ever wanted and more, Broadway and Finn, the kids were a welcomed surprise that she wouldn't change for anything in the world.

After hugging everyone and wishing them a Merry Christmas as they left Finn and Rachel helped Chrissy put out the milk and cookies for Santa "Carrots." Chrissy reminded, she'd talked to Finn about the reindeer getting tired and needing a snack like Santa.

"Right here." Finn grabbed the small bag of carrots from the fridge, dumping it in the bowl he smiled at Rachel who was taking his picture.

Retiring to Chrissy's room the couple changed her adn read her a couple small books before kissing her and going to bed themselves. Curling up in Finn's arms Rachel smiled as she fell asleep, her soul was complete, her soulmate by her side she knew she could conquer the world, but would stick with being the Queen of Broadway. "G'night Finn." Rachel murmured burying her face in his shirt "I love you."

Holding her closer Finn kissed the top of her head "I love you too Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

(My apologizes it's been a rough couple of months but here's the final chapter, sorry it's so short)

* * *

"Ow." Finn woke up to a finger in the eye.

"Is morning." Chrissy beamed at him when he opened his eyes.

"Yes it is." Finn chuckled.

"We need to see." Chrissy bounced excitedly.

"What do we need to see?" Finn slowly sat up.

"Stocks."

Sweeping her up into his arms he carried her to the living room, "We'll get our stockings and I'll make breakfast." which actually meant heating up donuts and having chocolate milk and letting Rachel sleep as long as possible. Putting her on the floor Finn handed Chrissy her stocking, excited she dumped it on the floor squealing as an orange rolled away from her. In true Rachel form the stocking was full of fruit to counteract the donuts and chocolate milk, there were a few wrapped toys which Chrissy immediately opened and began playing with. Finn snapped a couple pictures with his phone before heading into the kitchen. Quickly coming back with the warm drink and donut Finn sat on the floor with his daughter, and that was where a still sleepy Rachel found them. Playing with Chrissy's dolls and singing Christmas carols between bites of donut. Smiling Rachel snapped a few quick pictures sending them to her dads and Shelby and Carol. Looking up Finn smiled getting to his knees "Merry Christmas."

Resting her hand on her belly Rachel smiled back accepting his help to sit on the couch "Merry Christmas." Getting Rachel a bowl of fruit and her hot chocolate Finn also grabbed her stocking for her. "Did you ever imagine anything like this for us after everything we'd been through?"

"Yea." Finn gave her a crooked grin before lightly kissing her lips, pulling away he cupped her face the same grin still on his lips he said. "Cause you and me are endgame."


End file.
